


happily ever after

by mcmeme



Series: Klance Family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post Season 7, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Lance (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmeme/pseuds/mcmeme
Summary: After they save Earth, Lance and Keith settle down and deal with a few surprises.





	happily ever after

After the great battle, all was peaceful again. Peaceful aliens that were part of the Voltron coalition came to Earth, overjoyed that the tyranny of the Galra empire was now over. There were many casualties, but everyone refused to tarnish the memories of their loved ones with constant mourning and negativity. Shiro made sure that those who were lost would be remembered. The paladins of Voltron were considered the saviors of the galaxy.

Keith remembered waking up in a plain hospital room, head bandaged and aching body covered with a rather soft blanket. He blinked the blurry edges away from his vision, Krolia and Kolivan coming into sight seconds later. They made theirselves comfortable in his room, beaming when they saw him stir awake. Though there was a blanket over him, he felt strangely _cold_.

”Lance,” Keith groaned out, sitting up as pain shot throughout his body. “Where is he? Is he okay?” He struggled to unwrap himself from the blanket, making a movement to dash through the door. But, Krolia was quick to stop him, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

”Lance is _fine.”_  Krolia told him, earring a sigh of relief from Keith. 

Keith huffed, laying back down to relieve the aching in his body, “Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran, everyone else— are _they_ okay?” 

Krolia smiled at her son’s protectiveness, “Shiro delivered an amazing speech to all of Earth and the remaining aliens. The paladins are resting, and Coran is with Allura. They’re safe and sound. Now, it’s time for _you_ to relax as well.” She sat back down in a nearby chair, watching her son with a proud gaze. 

“We’re proud of you, Keith,” Kolivan suddenly spoke, a faint smile playing at his lips. Keith couldn’t help but feel surprised, warmth flooding him. It was rare to see Kolivan smile since he was always so stern and serious. “You and your team have done unimaginable things. The entire galaxy owes you all.” 

Keith’s voice was gruff, probably from being asleep for a while, “They don’t owe us anything.” He shifted in bed, “How long was I asleep?” 

“Only a few days,” the Galra male told him, a humble slip of a smile appearing. “Your head took some good bumps. I’m surprised your brains aren’t scrambled.” 

Keith glared at Kolivan, sighing deeply, “Did anyone have major injuries?” 

“They’ve mostly healed. Though, your bodies will probably be hurting for a good week,” Krolia replied. “Lance hurt his arm. We were signing it just a few hours ago.” 

Relief spread throughout Keith’s body, which seemed to soothe the soreness just a bit. “So, he’s awake.” he said softly, smiling to himself as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

* * *

 

They got a small house located just outside the city in a fairly quiet area. Everyone else insisted that they move into a mansion since they saved Earth and multiple planets. Lance declined politely. He liked the idea of only being a door away from Keith, not wanting to feel the creeping isolation of being in a giant house where he’d no doubtedly be further away from Keith at any given moment. 

The house was beautiful and cozy, but it wasn’t specifically home. Because, to Lance, his home was Keith and his family. 

It only took the couple a few weeks to settle in. Their housewarming party was a blast, even though Coran broke a few things accidentally out of curiosity. Luckily, they weren’t anything important or valuable. Lance noticed that Keith was happier than back then. The older male would smile more, the cold and rough edge to his voice was now nonexistent, and he practically radiated warmth. Though, he still teased Lance many times in the worst situations.

With owning a new house, they were granted unbelievable privacy. The duo were used to being in the castle where they were always interrupted or required to keep their mics on to avoid any fatal incidents. So, naturally, Keith and Lance took advantage of this newfound liberty. They’d get creative with their lovemaking, sometimes initiating it on the couch, or even on the counters. Lance took advantage of the fact that they were alone, using his voice to the max without having to muffle his cries or moans with his hand. 

“Keith, come back to bed. It’s _seven am_ , you monster, and it’s colder without you in bed.” Lance whined, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Keith turned his head around as he sat on the couch, taking in the magnificent sight before him. His boyfriend’s hair was a morning mess, and Keith’s dark grey sweater hung loosely on his shoulders. 

Lance crossed his arms impatiently, now standing next to the couch, “Are you doing _work_? I thought it was time to relax.” 

“Trust me, babe, I really want that,” Keith told him, grabbing Lance by the wrist to pull him onto his lap. “But, we still don’t know what that robot was that attacked us. If it comes back to Earth, we’re doomed. It destroyed Atlas and nearly ended Voltron.” 

“You’re right.” Lance admitted, furrowing his brows as he squinted at the translucent screen displayed in front of Keith. He gasped lightly, “Is that an _Altean_?” 

Keith replied grimly, “Yes, they found her in the core of the robot we faced off. It seemed as if the machine was powered by her quintessence.”

”What if _this_ is what Lotor was trying to accomplish by using Alteans? What if there’s more? Oh god, Keith, Earth and the entire galaxy doesn’t stand a chance if there’s more. Our families—” Lance began to panic, to which Keith responded by rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

“ _Baby_ , I’m sure Coran and Allura are figuring how to counter those machines,” Keith comforted his boyfriend. “And, if not, _we_ , the paladins of Voltron, will do something about it.” He thumbed at the soft skin of Lance’s cheek, “I won’t let anything happen to home _or_ you.” 

Lance took a deep breath, ocean blue eyes staring into Keith’s violet orbs with a worried gaze in them, “Keith, I’m so scared.” 

“Trust me,” Keith was now holding Lance’s face in his hands, leaning forward till their foreheads were pressed together. “I’d die for you, sharpshooter.” 

“The feeling is mutual.” Lance grinned, and Keith wanted to kiss that grin away.

And, before they knew it, the translucent screen was fading away, and Keith was now preoccupied with touching Lance and admiring every nook and cranny of his tanned body. Lance melted into the rough, calloused texture of Keith’s hands, arms hooking around his neck to pull him closer. He needed to feel his warmth, to have those perfect lips latch onto his neck and mark him.

” _Keith_.” Lance groaned, shoving his face against his boyfriend’s shoulder as things began to get more steamy, “ _Ah_!” 

“I love you.” Keith said firmly, as if it was the only thing he was sure of. He was more than 100% that he loved Lance. His hands fit into the curves of Lance’s hips perfectly, as if they were each other’s missing puzzle pieces. 

The sofa seemed to be their favorite place to make love on. Perhaps this is why they barely had guests over. 

 

* * *

 

For the third time this week, Lance was retching into the toilet bowl, throat burning from the acidic-taste of the vomit. His uncomfortable position over the toilet had his back aching, but Keith’s hand was quickly there to relieve the pain.

He looked back at his boyfriend, who looked adorably worried with a toothbrush stuck into his mouth and bangs clipped up to stay out of his face.  _How could Keith stand the smell?_ Lance would never know.

“Fuck,” Lance groaned in pain, wiping away the excess vomit and flushing the toilet as he stood up. “I think I have a stomach bug, or something.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Keith snorted, finishing up with his brushing. But, then his voice grew more nurturing. “But, you should head to the doctor’s soon. Maybe you can set up an appointment today?” 

“Thought we were going to the Garrison today.” Lance hummed, leaning against Keith tiredly, allowing him to feel his face for any fever. Keith frowned when he didn’t find any unusual heat.

Keith shook his head, “I’ll go by myself. You just relax. I’ll tell you everything when I come back, okay?” 

Lance pouted, “But—

“ _Lance_.” Keith warned.

”Fine.” the Cuban huffed. 

Despite Keith’s suggestion, Lance didn’t go to the doctor’s. He was too lazy to do that, and he couldn’t help but feel a pit of worry form at the bottom of his stomach at the thought of Keith. It’s been haunting his mind for a while now— that Earth could be attacked again and he’d be left with nothing. They still haven’t found the source of the robot that nearly defeated them, and it weighed heavily on Lance’s heart. If he lost Keith or his family, he didn’t know what he’d do. He’d probably go mad.

”Uncle Lance?” the small voice drew him out of his thoughts and Keith withdrawals. 

“Hm?” he hummed absentmindedly. 

While Keith was gone, Lance decided to invite Veronica over to fill the empty void. To his delight, she also brought over his niece and nephew— Estrella and Nico. They were good kids, even though they often brought up his lack of growth spurts since he’s been gone.

”Cosmo is acting funny,” Estrella explained with a frown, her tiny brows furrowed. “He usually likes to play with Nico and I, but he won’t leave the couch!” 

Lance glanced down at the wolf at his feet, chuckling at his state. He seemed to be tired. “He’s probably exhausted, mija,” Lance told her. “How about I put on a movie for you two to watch?” 

“Okay.” Estrella complied sadly.

”Hey,” Lance began with a soft smile. “Let Cosmo take a little nap, and then maybe he’ll be up to some playing. If not, then I’ll play with you two.” 

Lance found that the movie worked wonders, and the kids were now glued to the screen. Veronica found this as the perfect time to ask some _questions_. She adjusted her glasses, and Lance just knew that meant she was going to be devious. 

“So, has mullet boy proposed yet?” she asked, voice quiet enough for the kids to pay her no attention.

”Veronica!” Lance hissed, “We’re _still_ young.” 

She looked unimpressed, “But, not young enough to screw each other.” 

Lance felt his face heat up at the mention of sex, “Uh, I— no?” 

“Right,” Veronica rolled her eyes. “So, what’s taking so long for you two to tie the knot? Are _you_ proposing, Lance?” 

“Oh my _god_.” Lance buried his hot face into his hands.

“Look, I just want to plan a wedding for my baby brother,” she whined. “Can’t I do that?” 

“Neither of us are ready for such a commitment,” Lance told her shyly. “I know he loves me, and I love him. He said we should take our time.” 

Veronica simply shrugged, “Alright then. But, if he breaks your heart, I’m kicking his pretty butt all the way to Texas.” 

 

* * *

 

There were no leads as to why the Altean would attack Voltron, but Allura had a theory. Since Lotor was claimed to have saved the Altean race, many of them looked up to him as some sort of hero. As a result of falling for his toxic lies, they were somehow brainwashed into thinking Voltron were the bad guys. It killed Allura to express this thought, but it had to be done. Lotor was _not_ a hero.

Lance and Keith decided to take Cosmo on a walk in the park. The wolf was more than excited to get out and stretch his limbs, but was acting rather _strange_. 

He seemed overly-attached to Lance, not leaving his side for a second. Keith knew Cosmo was beginning to grow close to Lance, but he usually stuck by Keith’s side. 

“Looks like I have a new bodyguard,” Lance joked with a cheeky grin, chuckling when Cosmo began to nuzzle against his leg. “C’mon, Keith, don’t be so jealous. _Though_ , I don’t know if you’re jealous of me or the wolf.” 

“ _Neither_.” Keith huffed out, holding Lance’s hand tighter as they continued to walk.

The park wasn’t that busy, the distant sounds of kids giggling and leaves crunching against the floor making Lance feel a sense of nostalgia. He didn’t realize how much he missed Earth. 

The positive emotions he was feeling was quickly interrupted with a sharp pain in his stomach, which had him doubling over and wheezing out heavily.

”Babe?” Keith said worriedly, hand steadying him at the small of his back, “What’s the matter?” Cosmo bared his fangs protectively.

“I think I got a cramp or something,” Lance said, voice tight as he fell back onto a bench to ease the sharpness. “Might be that bug I was talking about.” 

Keith furrowed his brows, “Did you go to the doctor like I said?” 

“Uh.” 

“Lance, are you _kidding_ me?” Keith exclaimed. 

“Look, I’m sorry,” Lance whimpered, clutching at his stomach. “I didn’t think it was _this_ bad, and I was _lazy_.” 

“You were lazy.” Keith repeated flatly, trying to see if he heard Lance right.

Lance groaned. “Okay, I’m sorry!” he said, exasperated, “ _God_ , can you just get me water or something?” 

Keith glared, “Fine, but don’t think we’re not talking about this at home.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. “It’s just a fucking stomach bug!” he called after Keith, who was already walking away. Lance grumbled something under his breath before going completely pliant against the bench. Luckily, the pain wasn’t _that_ bad.

Cosmo was at his feet, still growling. Lance chuckled amusedly at his protectiveness, and realized, dogs really _were_ like their owners. He reached down, despite the spark of pain that him, to card his fingers through he wolf’s fur, “It’s just a little ache, Cosmo. There’s nothing bad here to hurt me.” 

Lance’s words of assurance didn’t ease Cosmo’s attentiveness. His fangs were entirely bared, low growls escaping his throat as his eyes scanned the perimeter.

”Cosmo?” Lance’s hand was completely buried in his fur, “It’s okay, boy. Keith is—” He let out a yelp, suddenly teleporting with the wolf and falling onto a soft patch of grass feet away from the bench. Cosmo did it just on time too, a bullet embedding itself in the wooden backing of the bench Lance was sitting on just a while ago, and the gunshot seemed to ring throughout the Cuban’s ears. Surprised and fearful shouts from civilians echoed throughout the park as they ran for their lives. 

Cosmo was pouncing on him again, teleporting to a different location, presumably trying to escape another bullet. As expected, Lance’s prediction was right as he watched a shell fall onto the grass he was at. 

“Lance!” Keith’s familiar voice had Lance rushing to him. Keith’s hands felt all over his body to make sure he was alright, and Cosmo was disappearing again, without Lance this time. “Are you okay? Did you hear...” 

Lance nodded breathlessly, “Someone shot at me twice. Cosmo saved my ass.” 

Keith’s heart surged with pride at the words, but he’d praise the wolf some other time. Luckily, Keith had the habit of carrying his bayard with him at all times. Lance always ridiculed him for it and called him paranoid.’

Cosmo was back again, this time with a masked figure holding a unique-looking rifle. The stranger discarded their rifle for a blade in a flash, charging towards Keith without a second wasted. 

“Lance, get away from here!” Keith demanded roughly.

He created distance, but still, Lance couldn’t help but stare at Keith’s amazing swordsmanship. His body moved artfully and skillfully, blade clashing against the other with a loud clang. Finally, Keith had the stranger pinned down, completely stripping them of their weapons and the mask on his face. “ _Altean_.” Keith gasped.

” _Paladin_ ,” the male Altean spat. “You will pay for murdering Lotor.” 

“No, I won’t.” Keith rebutted before knocking him out with a blow to the head.

 

* * *

 

The Alteans that Lotor saved were thirsty for the blood of those who murdered their _savior_. Allura and Coran were trying their best to convinced the captured Altean that Lotor wasn’t as he seemed. They didn’t believe them.

“Keith, I’m serious. The pain went away. It was just a one time thing.”

”You still vomit _a lot_.” 

Currently, Keith was dragging Lance to the doctor’s. Lance hated the doctor’s and found that his anxiety spiked with them, even if the nurses and doctors were completely friendly. 

“You’re just like my mom.” Lance said, pouting as he sat on the exam table.

”Yes, I am,” Keith agreed snappily. “Because, we both care for you and hate to see you act stupid.” 

Before Lance could say something insulting, the doctor was back with papers in her hands. There was a rather cheerful smile on her face, and Lance was relieved. 

“Well, Lance,” she began, a pep to her tone. “You’re completely healthy!” 

Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith. 

Keith ignored it, “ _How_? You see, he’s been throwing up a lot.” 

“Ah, that,” she continued. “Lance is four weeks pregnant!” 

Lance choked on air, and Keith almost collapsed. But, it was to be expected sooner or later. They weren’t exactly _safe_ when they had sex.

”Oh.” was all Keith said. 

“I’ll give you two a moment and let myself out.” she told them, shutting the door behind her.

There was an awkward silence between the two until Lance broke it with a shy smile and embarassed laugh, “There’s a bun inside my oven.” 

Keith couldn’t help but snort at the statement, taking Lance’s face in his hands. “There is,” he said, lost in thought. “I can’t believe this.” 

“If you don’t want it— _them_ — we can sort something out,” Lance stuttered nervously. “I don’t want to force this—”

” _Lance_ , shut the hell up,” Keith interrupted him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “I want this— I’ve always wanted to have a family with you. Sure, it’s a bit early, but we can do this. _I want this_. Anything with you.” 

“Keith,” Lance was beginning to tear up, immediately shutting himself up as he brought Keith’s hands to his stomach. There wasn’t a visible bump yet, but hopefully Keith would be content with the gesture. “We’re having a baby.” 

“We’ll be the best parents ever,” Lance continued, noticing the worried glint in Keith’s eyes. “You know that, right?” 

Keith was so unsure, “I don’t know. I’m not worthy.” 

“Not worthy,” Lance repeated, a flat look in his eyes. “Keith, you fucked this baby into me. You’re more than worthy if I let you stick your dick inside me _and_ cum _without a condom_.” 

“It’s not that,” Keith sounded small. “I don’t want to fuck this up like how I manage to fuck other things up. I’ll mess up somehow, and I know it. I’m not even good with kids! And, there’s so much going on right now. What if I can’t protect you?”

“Hey, shut up,” Lance ordered. “Nico and Estrella _love_ you. And, I know you can protect me. If not, we have Cosmo too.” 

Keith laughed quietly, “Right, _Cosmo_.”

Lance grinned, “It’s cute how he’s so protective of me. Reminds me of someone I know.” 

 

* * *

 

The news seemed to spread like a wildfire. It wasn’t just family and friends that heard the news. It seemed as if the information was relayed across the universe.

Lance’s mother cried when she heard the news and embraced Keith tightly. He promised that he’d take care of her son and make sure he was the happiest man in the world. She made the couple swear to visit _a lot_. Krolia’s reaction was sort of different. She didn’t shed tears, but she was still excited. She demanded that the baby’s middle name be Yorak, no matter the gender. Lance humbly accepted. Kolivan seemed to be the happiest, immediately sharing the discovery with the rest of the Blade. They all wanted to welcome the _new pup_ warmly and swore they’d set up the baby shower. Of course, they wouldn’t be doing it by theirselves. Allura, Romelle, Veronica, Hunk, and the mothers definitely wanted a part in the planning. They all planned on throwing it when Lance was seven months.

That was _two_  months away.

Then, they found out they were having a baby boy. The Blade of Marmora we’re eager in recruiting the baby. After all, the baby would have some Galra in him.

“Mmm, _Keith_.” Lance stirred awake at a light fluttering sensation along his belly. It was one am and _way_ too cold. 

Keith was just getting into bed and decided it was a good idea to plant kisses along Lance’s round belly. “Just wanted to kiss our little boy goodnight.” he chuckled, hands gently resting atop of the bump. 

“I think he’s wondering why his daddy came home so late.” Lance responded, slightly awake due to the dim light that was on. 

“We were testing Altean tech, you know, the tech that Lotor created through the use of Alteans,” Keith told him, stripping his own shirt off and climbing beneath the blankets. “It’s highly advanced, but she and Pidge are working on developing some stuff to use if they ever come back.” 

Lance turned on his side, back to Keith’s face, “Do you think more are coming?” His mind flashed back to the thought of the Altean male that attempted to kill him. 

“We don’t know,” Keith said, quickly comforting Lance by pressing kisses to the nape of his neck and shoulder. “I swear, I won’t let anything happen to you or our baby.” 

“I can protect myself, Keith.” Lance huffed, not wanting to feel so vulnerable and useless.

Keith hummed into the dark skin, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and softly putting his hands on the belly, “You’re right. You’re super strong and capable.” 

“Well, now you just sound like a sarcastic ass,” Lance scoffed. “Been spending too much time with Pidge and James?” 

“Maybe.” Keith chuckled, kissing Lance’s neck one last time.

Once Keith was finally able to drift off, his eyes snapped open at a gasp that escaped Lance’s lips. He turned on the lights, staring at the shocked look on Lance’s face. He tried to withdraw his arms, but Lance forced Keith to keep his hands on his bump. 

“Does it hurt?” Keith asked hurriedly.

Lance hushed him, shifting Keith’s hand so they rested on the middle section of his stomach. A soft gasp escaped Lance’s lips again, and that’s when Keith felt it. The baby _kicked_. 

“What’s he doing up so late?” Keith questioned, and Lance could tell it was a genuine one.

He snorted at Keith’s innocent question, “He’s a night owl just like Daddy, you doofus.”

”I think he wants to get out of there as soon as possible.” Keith noted once he felt another surge of movement. 

Lance leaned back against Keith’s chest, hands laying atop of his, “Impatient, just like someone else.” 

 

* * *

 

The baby shower approached faster than expected. Lance’s belly was huge now, and it looked as if it was way too big for his slim and narrow body. He found himself fatigued easily now, due to the considerable amount of weight he had to carry. He wanted to walk around and help set everything in place, but Kolivan forced him to sit down and _relax_.

They were holding the event at the Garrison, which was large enough for the people attending. The baby shower was also space-themed, so it was the perfect place.

As Keith hauled a particularly large present onto the table, he couldn’t help but let his eyes drift onto his pregnant boyfriend. He looked absolutely beautiful, cheerful smile on his face as he protectively wrapped his arms around his stomach. He unwrapped them momentarily to allow Veronica to feel movement, and she cried out in glee when she did feel something. Cosmo sat at Lance’s feet as friendly as ever since he didn’t sense a threat.

“So, does he have a name?” Veronica asked excitedly as Keith approached, plopping beside Lance and wrapping an arm around him.

”Perhaps.” Lance replied excitedly.

She nodded slowly, as if she was contemplating, “Interesting.” As she stood up from the couch, she made a small gesture to Keith, sliding an invisible ring onto her finger. Lance shooed her away, an embarassed look on his face. 

“Forget that, please.” he begged.

”I’m good,” Keith grinned, pecking Lance’s cheek. “I needed a reminder anyways.” 

Lance gawked at that, nudging Keith’s shoulder to scold him. It didn’t hurt at all. 

Keith smirked, caressing Lance’s bump. His eyes softened as he stared down at it. “Hey, baby boy,” he talked soothingly to the unborn baby. “Don’t let your Papa be so mean to me. Give him a little punishing kick.” 

To his surprise, Lance doubled over, a pained breath squeezing itself out of his body, hands shakily gripping at the couch beneath him. 

“Oh, shit,” Keith cursed. “I didn’t mean— I’m sorry.” 

”I doubt he was actually following orders, Keith, don’t be sorry.” Lance hissed, breathing heavily. 

Keith scrambled to do something, “What do I do? What’s happening?” 

“Nothing,” Lance gritted out. “It’s just a passing pain. _Unless_ — no, it’s too early for _that_.” 

A few moments later, it was present time. Keith was still worried about Lance, but the Cuban claimed the pain was gone. Though, Keith saw the thin line of sweat forming along his forehead. 

“ _Hunk_.” Lance was close to tears, holding a book close to his chest. It was full of recipes to cook for their son, and it was very special because it included some recipes that were extremely important and personal to Hunk. Along with the book, there were baby utensils and bibs.

Pidge gave them a baby monitor that was shaped like a sphere and capable of moving around the room just like those floating drones. It was baby blue, which would be the color of the baby’s room. It would ensure their son’s safety.

Allura handmade a variety of baby clothes that were even softer than silk. They seemed to take on the appearance of Altean apparel, and they were absolutely breathtaking. She even made small socks to keep his little feet warm.

Coran created a rather large quilt-blanket that depicted their journey in space. It was full of memories. One memory was sewn accurately in each square, and Lance held it close. It wasn’t just a gift to the baby, but to him as well. 

Romelle provided them with a variety of toys, pacifiers, and bottles. She was very excited about the whole ordeal. 

Kolivan provided them with a blade that held the symbol of the Blade of Marmora, and Lance nearly had a heart attack. However, the older was quick to tell him that it was foam and completely harmless. He also made sure to present them with a teddy bear dressed in the Blade of Marmora uniform. Keith was touched.

Lance wasn’t even near finishing opening all the presents. He was crying freely, partially thanks to the increased sensitivity. “ _You guys_. Thank y—” He couldn’t finish his sentence, the feeling of the building rumbling causing him to jump up in fear. Debris fell from the ceiling, and Keith made sure to cover Lance’s body with his own. 

“It’s an attack!” Veronica shouted. “Activate the shield!” 

Allura and Coran were running to the control room, but not before another blast shook the building once more. The paladins, Krolia, and Kolivan stood protectively around Lance.

”Why now?” Lance said, visibly shaken, “The baby.” 

“We need to get to the lions.” Shiro said urgently.

Keith stood up, and Lance went up with him. However, he was pulled back down by Krolia. “You absolutely are not going.” she said firmly. 

“I have to!” Lance argued, “Who else is going to fly Red?” 

“Me.” Keith responded, “Shiro can take Black, and I’ll take Red. Lance, you’re pregnant.” 

Lance grabbed Keith’s hands, “Don’t leave me. _Please_ , don’t go out there. You even said that Voltron had no chance against that Altean tech!”

Keith raised Lance’s hands, pressing them to his lips softly, “I have to go.” 

“We have to go _now_.” Shiro said urgently, feeling guilty for ruining the moment. 

Lance screwed his eyes shut, basking in Keith’s touch as he tried to process what was happening. A few tears slipped from his eyes, and his heart ached. “Don’t die,” he said finally. “If you die, I’ll _kill_ you.” 

“I swear, I’ll come back.” Keith promised.

”At least let me kiss you for luck.” _A kiss goodbye_.

They shared a brief kiss that faintly tasted of Lance’s tears and bitter sadness, but Lance hoped with all his heart that Keith would be okay. More tears only seemed to escape when he watched Keith’s figure grow smaller with Shiro’s until they were gone.

”Come on, Lance,” Krolia nudged him. “We need to get you somewhere safer.” 

He stood up, body pliant to Krolia’s direction. But, the blinding pain was back. This time, he couldn’t support himself and found himself spiraling down to the ground. Krolia was quick to catch him, taking note of his heavy breathing. 

“I _need_ Keith.” he sobbed out, shutting his eyes from the overwhelming pain. 

“Lance—” 

“My water broke!” Lance unintentionally screamed, sobbing at the intense pain, “It hurts so much. And, it’s way too early. We had _two_ more months left.” He could barely breathe as he went on a rant, “I can’t lose my baby _and_ Keith. Oh, god, fuck, it’s not supposed to hurt like this. I’m _losing_ him.” 

“Lay him back down on the couch.” Lance heard Coran demand.

Kolivan took the liberty of lifting Lance there, gently placing him on the cushions.

”Coran.” Lance choked out, shivering at the feeling of something cold being spread onto his belly.

”Hush, my boy,” he soothed. “This is an Altean herb, famous for calming intense pain and most commonly used in childbirth.” 

True to his words, the herb did help. But, it didn’t work completely. 

“Alright, Lance,” Coran continued. “I need you to breathe.” 

Deciding to comply with Coran’s words, he attempted to inhale. It was shaky and forced, but it helped. Eventually, he picked up a rhythm and found that he was breathing rather erratically. Though, it was better than nothing. 

“I’m lifting this up,” Coran informed Lance, pulling shirt up, then draped a blanket over Lance’s shaking body. “This ensures your privacy.” Shortly after, he felt his pants and briefs being slipped off.

”Wait,” Lance grabbed Coran’s arm. “Wait for Keith.”  

Coran’s eyebrows knitted together, “We can’t wait that long.” 

Lance whimpered, “I need _Keith_.” 

Cosmo brushed under Lance’s hand that was hanging off the couch, whimpers of sadness mixing in with Lance’s pained ones.

”Your baby is coming rather early,” Coran explainer. “If we wait any longer, the consequences could be fatal.” 

It felt like hours passed of Lance breathing in and out sharply, his hands clutching at the torn fabric of the sofa beneath him. Every once and a while, the building would shake from the events happening outside. But, it eventually stopped, which meant they took the battle higher in the air. 

“Coran,” Lance muttered deliriously, vision blurry. The pain became unbearable, and he was on the verge of passing out. Overtime, the pain dulled, but Lance was still tired. “I _can’t_ do this.”

”Relax.”  

From afar, Lance heard Veronica yell, “He needs a _hospital_!” 

“Okay, we’ll get him to a hospital and risk getting shot down by that thing out there!” James growled back, and Lance wanted to punch him for talking like that to his sister. But, _obviously_ , he wasn’t in the state for that.

Somewhere along the blurred scenes, Romelle appeared beside Coran, taking over his position. She smiled softly at Lance as her cool hands touched his skin. It seemed to seize the aching momentarily. She whispered something to Coran, and in minutes, the Altean male was shooing everyone out along with himself until it was just Lance and Romelle in the room.

“How are you feeling, Lance?” Romelle asked softly.

”Scared,” he admitted. “And, in pain. It hurts so bad. Baby’s not supposed to be born yet. He has two months left.”

”I know,” Romelle responded. “He’s premature.” Lance knew what that meant and caught the catch in her voice, as if she was preventing herself from continuing. Most premature babies were very small and had health problems. In some cases, they’re lost as they’re being delivered. “I need you to push.” she continued. 

Lance really wondered how Romelle had the knowledge on how to deliver a baby, but he didn’t voice his thoughts, deciding to follow the Altean’s orders. It took all his power to endure the pain through the strenuous action, a choked sob getting stuck in his throat. 

“Come on, Lance!” 

“Fuck, I’m _trying_!” 

He was aware of how hard he was breathing and the sweat forming along his forehead. His shouts could probably be heard all around the building, and it must’ve been disturbing. However, he had no time to think about that as another stabbing pain exploded throughout his stomach. His elbows gave out beneath him, and he was a crying mess. Romelle exhaled heavily, urging Lance to continue. It hurt so fucking bad, and his entire body was on fire.

”Lance,” a hand was gripping his tightly, and it was way too rough and large to be Romelle’s. “Come on, baby, you can do this.” Another hand, belonging to the same person, lovingly carded their fingers through his brunette locks.

“ _Keith_.” Lance choked out, hand tightening around the older’s in a death grip. His boyfriend visibly winced at the tightness, but didn’t utter another word.

When Lance felt as if his body was going to give out and his eyes were going to slip shut, the sound of high-pitched crying filled his ears. Romelle sniffled a bit, but Keith’s sounds were much more noticeable. A woozy smile appeared on Lance’s face, “You crying?” His grip was loose around Keith’s hand now. 

“Do you want to hold him, Lance?” Romelle asked, voice quiet as she held the blanketed baby in her arms. 

“Not right now. Too tired.” he managed to whisper out before his head was lolling to the side, his blue eyes shutting.

Keith panicked, shaking the other’s body, “Lance!” 

Romelle chuckled, “He’s not dead, Keith. Childbirth takes a lot out of people.” She stares brightly at the paladin before offering him the bundle in her arms, “Why don’t you hold him?” 

“Me?” Keith wasn’t so sure, “I don’t know. I’m still in my armor, and I might hurt him.” 

“Just hold him like this.” Romelle was placing the baby in Keith’s arms, adjusting his position so his hand was supporting the baby’s head. 

Keith was able to study the baby close now. He had Lance’s complexion, but tufts of black hair atop of his head. He couldn’t quite see the color of his eyes yet, but it didn’t really matter. He’d love his son no matter what he looked like.

”What’s his name?” Romelle asked excitedly. 

“Uh.” Keith honestly didn’t know.

The female looked at him expectedly, but Lance saved the day, stirring awake at the best time. “Kai,” the Cuban muttered tiredly. “ _Kai Yorak Kogane_.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my mess of a fic!


End file.
